<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>圣夜 by GhastlyDream</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25916719">圣夜</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhastlyDream/pseuds/GhastlyDream'>GhastlyDream</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fate/Grand Order</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:14:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,685</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25916719</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhastlyDream/pseuds/GhastlyDream</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>*加莫，R18，有类似黑化的情节，可能存在引人不适的内容，比较少看这类东西的朋友请慎重</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Galahad | Shielder/Mordred | Saber of Red</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>圣夜</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*加莫，R18，有类似黑化的情节，可能存在引人不适的内容，比较少看这类东西的朋友请慎重</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>《圣夜》</p><p> </p><p>宴会的空气太沉闷了——连习惯了戴头盔的莫德雷德都这么认为。她环顾一圈，抓了些形状各异的姜饼人，顺便捞走一杯布丁，塞进事先准备的牛皮纸袋里。肉类有些难办，但她已经卸下手部盔甲，这让她得以用她那双不适合握精细刀叉的战士的手切割鸡肉。油脂在昏暗灯光的映衬下反射出明亮的色泽，褐色的鸡肉间隐约可见被填塞进去的淡黄色土豆泥。软化的黄油溢出，滴到盘子上，她快速地让肉块蘸了些黄油就把它们装入另一只小袋子里。她知道高文在注意她，但她同时也知道：即使她离开，他也不会管的。于是她毫不犹豫地离开了宴会。</p><p>圣夜冰冷的风如同无数锋利的枪戟，被刚上战场的菜鸟士兵握在手里，凌乱但是致命地刺穿她厚重的盔甲，她娇小的身躯在盔甲里一阵阵地发颤。操蛋的鬼天气。她轻声咒骂——过于寒冷的天气让她失去了怒吼的力气。<br/>她感觉自己对摩根以及亚瑟王的憎恨又增添了一些。要不是忌惮被他人看到自己的脸，她才不至于屈辱地溜到宫殿以外的安全的地方进食。对了，安全的地方……莫德雷德意识到了什么，停下脚步，望向眼前的教堂。悲哀涌上她的心头：过了这么久，我仍认为这里是最安全的地方。<br/>是的，非常可笑——卡美洛的宫殿对莫德雷德而言是个危机四伏的洞窟，她连自己的同僚以及那些在脸上涂满脂粉的妇人们都要提防，偏偏这个基督教教堂却是她眼里最安全的地方。曾经在这里，她能够远离尔虞我诈，短暂地作为一个十多岁的少女而活——那是在加拉哈德还在的时候。然而即使他已经死去很久，她仍旧没能忘记这个教堂带给她的安全感。</p><p>今夜的教堂没有任何人。她推开门，以某种会令神父十分不快的熟稔摸黑点燃了灯芯草。橘红色的火光稍稍撕裂了长夜的黑暗，并且，虽然只是心理作用，莫德雷德多少感到身子温暖了一些。<br/>她坐在灯旁，脱下头盔，开始吃已经冷掉的宴会食物。我真他妈像个基督徒。这个念头逗乐了她，她顾不上满嘴的饼干，大笑起来。后果就是她噎着了。一阵剧烈的咳嗽过后，她一边后悔没有从宴会上捞点名贵的葡萄酒一边诅咒上帝。<br/>进食完毕后，她把纸袋揉成一团，用力扔向了黑暗当中，却并未如料想中那般听到纸袋落地的声音。<br/>不管了。她正转身要去捡自己的头盔，背脊突然遭遇了一股强力，她跌坐在地上。过度的震惊使她下意识地做出敌对反应，但当她看到攻击她的人是谁的时候，她不禁张口结舌。</p><p>“……加拉哈德。”</p><p>这不可能，她想朝他怒吼，他已经死了。或者……如果他还活着，为什么现在才出现？<br/>可是她发不出声音来。不——她惊恐地发现——不仅如此，她整个人都动弹不得，像是中了某种法术。</p><p>“很遗憾，我不是你的朋友。”银发少年笑了起来。莫德雷德从未见加拉哈德这么笑过。<br/>他迎着莫德雷德质疑和警惕的视线走过来，单膝跪下，手伸向她盔甲之下单薄的衬衣。等等，你难道要——这个“难道”让她挣扎起来，然而她浑身绵软无力，只能任由加拉哈德把她的衣服卷到了胸口以上。<br/>肌肤与寒风直接接触，她无法抑制地起了一身的鸡皮疙瘩。不过比那更让她不适的是她的乳房就这样暴露在了加拉哈德面前。羞耻感让为数不多的体温一下子集中到了脸部，她再次挣扎，却一无所获。<br/>加拉哈德的手覆盖在她娇小的乳房上方。他温暖的指尖几乎烫伤了莫德雷德，她猛地一惊，终于在心底确认了一件事。这个人不是加拉哈德，她想，加拉哈德的手没有这么温暖。加拉哈德的指温永远都是冰凉的——和她一样。</p><p>“你到底是谁？”她吃力地挤出这么一句话。<br/>“我是你的朋友用生命追寻的飘渺之物，”他温声细语地解释，“很抱歉，我只能以这样的形态来见你。”<br/>“我看是来强暴我吧？”她愤怒地注视他的眼睛。可恨的是，那双眼睛正是加拉哈德的眼睛，从中她看不出一丝赝造的痕迹。<br/>“放轻松点。只要双方都愿意，这就构不成强暴。”<br/>简直是强词夺理。</p><p>他开始揉捏她白鸽般幼小的乳房，将之挤压成淫秽的三角形。淡粉色的乳尖在冰冷的空气中悄悄翘立起来，像糕饼顶端用于装饰的细微樱桃颗粒。某种难以言喻的焦躁笼罩了她的全身，从头到脚，她说不清这是为什么，只能将羞耻与困惑转换成憎恨，笔直地投向眼前的加拉哈德。<br/>那双让她憎恨的温暖的手转移到了她的腹部。她引以为傲的腹肌被他来回地抚摸——她真不知道如此坚硬而缺乏弹性的东西有什么好摸的——过了一会儿，他脱下她的裤子，直接把手伸进她的内裤里面。</p><p>你这婊子养的混蛋。她不住地颤抖，想要逃离这个噩梦，可是那只手已经开始在她的私密处游弋。<br/>加拉哈德的动作很温柔，他的手指触碰到她的阴蒂，那个连她自己都没有碰过的地方。他的指尖压进去一些，绕着那个膨胀的地方轻轻揉搓。陌生的快感爬上她的脊背，像一条水蛇用芯子舔舐她的肩胛骨。莫德雷德短暂地忘记了愤怒，现在凌驾于所有情感之上的是人类对未知事物本能的恐惧。她更大幅度地颤抖起来，本人却对此毫无察觉。<br/>她只感到有一股热流直往下身涌。温暖的液体流出，逐渐濡湿了加拉哈德包覆住她私密处的手掌。他加快了游弋的速度。快感一波比一波强烈，然而当莫德雷德感觉自己快要登上顶峰时，对方停下了动作。<br/>显然他不打算就此结束，因为他开始脱自己的裤子。莫德雷德闭上眼睛。正是此时，她突然被翻了个身，裸露的上半身紧紧贴在了教堂地面上。<br/>“你……该不会……”她说不下去了。<br/>“怎么了？觉得我在圣夜的教堂做这种事情不可理喻？”<br/>不，只是在想圣杯果然不是什么好东西。她在心中反驳。</p><p>这时，一个温暖的、似乎略有些粗糙的东西抵在了她的入口处。恐惧紧紧攫住她的心。但对方似乎并不想弄痛她，摩擦了好几下，才缓慢地进入。<br/>剧痛贯穿了她的下体，她感到身体的一部分正被撕裂。即使她由于未知的原因要很艰难才能发出声音，但强烈的疼痛还是让她从胸腔深处发出了犹如幼兽的哭喊。这根本不是男女做爱的正常姿势，她想，充其量是野兽的交媾。说到底这样的交合根本就与爱无关。<br/>身后的人安慰性地捏捏她凉透的手，继续深入。他似乎也不怎么好受。<br/>似乎过了足足一百年，她感到那异物在她体内缓缓地动了起来，少女未经开垦的荒地仿佛正被利器蹂躏，她不得不咬住下唇抑制住自己的叫喊。<br/>突然有什么不一样了。数年的战斗经验让莫德雷德能够很快地适应疼痛，而当身体被异物插入的强烈不适消散之后，某种全新的感觉笼罩了她。抽插变得不再那么难以忍耐，相反，当一些特定的部位被摩擦到的时候，她的体内总会生出愉悦的抽搐感。不用加拉哈德说她也知道，她体内的褶皱正不断地随着他的动作收缩，紧紧围绕住他的性器，不让他出去。她很庆幸他没有说出来。<br/>加拉哈德的动作加快了。她听见他喘气的声音，急促的抽插间他的性器不断地撞上她肿胀的花蒂，她抑制不住自己，再度发出哭喊，只是这次不再是因为痛苦。</p><p>他对她的反应很是满意，竟凑下身来在她耳边细语：“莫德雷德，你认为何处是灵魂？”<br/>真讽刺，她想，加拉哈德从未直呼过我的名字。她攥紧了拳头：“灵魂这种东西，只是感性的人类捏造出来的罢了。”<br/>——话说你能别在讨论这种话题的时候还不忘把我摁在地上操吗？这话她没有说出口。<br/>“对，正是如此。”加拉哈德同意她的说法，“灵魂不存在，因此人们常说的‘爱一个人是爱他的灵魂’这样的说法也不存在。肉体才是与世界连结的最有力的媒介，打个比方，被你的意识忘掉的东西，往往会被你的身体所记住。”<br/>他故意把性器拔得几乎出去，让空虚感溢满莫德雷德的阴道，这才又深入她的体内，并继续说下去：“所以说——既然这副肉体是加拉哈德的，那么你爱的应该还是我。”<br/>“别开玩笑了……我没可能爱你这种里面全是黑泥的家伙的。”她奄奄一息地反驳。她甚至没有想到要说自己并不爱加拉哈德。<br/>“黑泥……吗。竟然说对了，真让我吃惊……”他一边呢喃一边继续蹂躏柔嫩的花瓣，“告诉你一件好事吧——来找你不是我的主意，是你朋友的主意——虽然他从未明说，甚至可能未曾察觉自己的心情。”<br/>“什么？”她怔住。正确来说，她有些不能把他刚才的话语拼凑成完整的句子。<br/>“你朋友得到了我，并被我吞噬，成为我的一部分。我由此知道了他不可告人的愿望。圣杯没有确切的形态，比如说我现在就是借着加拉哈德的肉体和你交合。他毕竟是一个非常虔诚的基督徒，而且为了追寻我付出了生命，那么用他的肉体实现他的心愿这种小事，我还是乐意做的。”</p><p>莫德雷德的花道早已汁液泛滥。似乎加拉哈德的每一次抽送，都能从交合处迸出飞溅的水花。<br/>她在这屈辱的姿势下达到了顶峰，柔肉剧烈地痉挛，高潮的余韵使得她不住地喘息。不知从何时起她已经忘记了寒冷。事实上，现在她满背的汗水。<br/>她身后的人呻吟了一声，性器在她体内恋恋不舍地最后抽动了几下，终是拔了出来，在她脊背上射出精液。</p><p>背后的强力以及身体莫名的绵软感终于全部消失，但即使如此，莫德雷德也够累的了。她想改变这个羞耻的姿势，可是加拉哈德在她后面发出了一声轻叹：“请先不要动好吗？我处理一下你背后的东西。”<br/>这时候你倒是会使用敬语了。她懒得回答他，任由他用不知什么东西清理她背上的精液。寒风再次渗入她的肌肤，她稍稍打了个冷颤。很快加拉哈德就示意她可以了，于是她无言地起身，穿好衣服。</p><p>他们姑且收拾了一下惨不忍睹的现场。莫德雷德把刚才他们不慎弄倒的灯放回了原处。正当她打算穿上盔甲，加拉哈德说：“你其实没怎么打算反抗我吧，莫德雷德爵士。”<br/>“你刚才不是也说了吗？人类不可能爱上他人的灵魂。”她没有正面回答，“不管怎样，如果你的目的是要我的身体记住这份与你的身体交合的感触，那么你已经成功了。”<br/>她戴上头盔，转向加拉哈德。只有隔着头盔她才能做到毫无胆怯地直视他的眼睛。多么令人怀念的眼睛。她想。——加拉哈德的眼睛。<br/>“你究竟是怎么想的？”隔着头盔，他与她的视线交汇在一起，“就我看来，你虽然口上逞强，但似乎并没有把我当加拉哈德以外的人或者事物看待。”<br/>“我必须这么想。我别无选择。”她回敬，“那么，你自己又如何？你觉得你是谁，或者说你是什么东西？”<br/>“我不知道。”他沉默了片刻，“究竟是圣杯实现了加拉哈德的愿望，还是加拉哈德的愿望凌驾了圣杯……‘我’无法断言。对不起，莫德雷德爵士。”</p><p>她独自一人走出教堂。冬夜的风依旧刺骨，这个教堂于她的意义却大有不同了。她想她明白了一件事：多年来她以为她眷恋这个教堂，但事实并非如此，她眷恋的只是她与加拉哈德在教堂外肩并肩地坐在一起的静谧时光。就像灵魂只是被肉体包裹着的虚无一样，这个教堂也仅仅是寄托了她的思念的赝品罢了。</p><p>“你……终于叫我莫德雷德了呢。”<br/>虽然只有一次。</p><p>在狂乱的寒风中，她如是呢喃。</p><p> </p><p>END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>